


Mandatory post-match phone call

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Episode Related, Episode: s03e10, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship(s), Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Spoilers for the season 3 finale.On the way home from the match, Tsukki gets a phone call. He half expected it, but it turns out he underestimated how much Kuroo would have to say.





	Mandatory post-match phone call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisc/gifts).



> So I've just seen the end of season 3 for the first time (because there's no kidding myself I WILL rewatch the whole thing at one point or another). And this fic has been writing itself for a few episodes already, so of course I had to jump to my word processor straight away. *predictable as ever*

According to Kei's calculations, there was about a fifty percent chance that he would receive that specific phone call. So when his mobile started ringing in his pocket as he sat on the bus back to Karasuno, he was only half surprised (but probably more than seventy-five percent happy).

“YOU'RE AMAZING!!!”

He turned his head towards the window so that no one would notice the extent of his smile.

“No need to shout.”

“We'll have to agree to disagree on that.”

“So you watched the match?”

“Of course I did! What kind of mentor-slash-boyfriend do you think I am?”

“I only stopped one of his spikes.”

“And I'm guessing that the only reason your voice isn't quivering when you say that is that Yamaguchi has already talked you out of your self-loathing. Please give him a high-five from me.”

“I will not.”

“Would you prefer I gave him a kiss when I see him next?”

“That would be pretty reckless, even for you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“No. Fine. Yamaguchi?”

“Mmh?”

His friend's eyes were tired, but also filled with wonder.

“Kuroo says hi.”

“Oh! Hi!”

“ _I said a high-five, Kei!_ ”

“And I told you I'm not doing that.”

“ _Then at least tell him that his serves were great!_ ”

“He says your serves were great.”

Yamaguchi's face turned red. Perhaps it was worth it after all.

“Thank you very much!!”

Kei returned to his window, and his conversation.

“Happy?”

“That'll do. Now, on to more serious things: how's the hand?”

He looked at it – he was holding the phone using the other one. Still bandaged. Still incredibly sore.

“It'll be fine.”

“On a scale of one to ten...”

“It'll be fine, I said.”

“I want to see a picture. No, scratch that, I want to see it for myself.”

Kei sighed. There wasn't much he could say, even though they were at the back of the bus, most of his team mates too elated or asleep to notice.

“I-”

“I wish I could be with you right now.”

Tetsuro's voice sounded so serious it sent a shiver down Kei's spine. As if his “mentor-slash-boyfriend” wanted to make sure that Kei knew he'd meant that.

Which was probably the case.

“You have no idea how proud I am.”

“Proud? Of what?”

“Of you, Four-Eyes.”

“Since when can you claim pride on my accomplishments?”

“Since my boyfriend's started listening to me.”

Kei scrambled for a smart retort, then thought better of it.

Instead, he lowered his voice.

“Thank you. For everything.”

“Switching tactics already?”

“I'm serious. Thank you. Without you...”

A whisper now.

“... I'd never have made it this far.”

“Kei.”

A pause.

“Are you hooked on volleyball now?”

He didn't need to answer that. They both knew the answer.

“There's one last thing I have to say.”

Tsukki sat up, his back stiffening.

“What is it?”

“Kei. I love you.”

A sigh, and tears in his eyes – he wasn't sure how they'd gotten there exactly. He pressed his forehead against the window, although that didn't help his budding headache.

“I-”

“I know, I know, not the best timing. I just thought I should try to make your day even more amazing than it already was.”

Kei chuckled. He nearly went to close his fist before remembering the pain.

“I should let you go now. Enjoy your victory. You deserved it.”

Then the line went silent. Tsukki kept his phone against his ear a few more seconds before putting it back in his pocket. He discreetly wiped his face, and finally turned back to face the front of the bus.

Yamaguchi said nothing.

 

* * *

 

The bus had barely parked that Kei was up.

“Excuse me!”

He strode up to the front as fast as he could.

“Excuse me!” he repeated when bumping into Coach Ukai on his way out of the vehicle. “I'll be right back!”

“Careful, Tsukki!”

As soon as his feet hit the concrete, he started running. They'd been driven to a restaurant, so he went around that building until he was safely away from everyone. Then, he reached to his pocket for his phone and dialled the last call.

He had spent the remaining of the bus trip thinking it over and over. Planning his temporary escape, first, and, most importantly, what he'd say. The first part had gone great so far, but everything else went out the window as soon as Tetsuro picked up the call.

Kei didn't give him time to speak.

“I love you too!”

It came out a bit louder than he'd planned as well, but thankfully there was no one around to hear it.

There was a pause at the end of the line, so all Kei knew for a few seconds was the sound of his own heart.

Then, finally:

“You're definitely full of surprises today.”

“Well. Hum. I have to go, we're having dinner at a restaurant, I just-”

“And you couldn't wait until after you'd eaten to tell me that?”

“No. No, I couldn't.”

Tetsuro laughed.

“Youth these days... now go get something to eat before you drop dead. I need you to have enough energy to give me a video call later.”

“I told you the hand is fine.”

“The more you insist on that, the more you have me worried. Also, it's actually your face I'd like to see.”

“You've spent most of your afternoon looking at it.”

“And yet it never feels like it's enough. Plus I want you all to myself, not busy focusing on some match. Now go!”

Kei hung up, shaking his head. He composed himself before walking back to the others, and found Yamaguchi waiting for him at the restaurant's entrance, a huge smile brightening his face.

“Oh, stop that.”

“I will not.”

They went in together, and the celebrations started.

Tetsuro was right, after all. They'd deserved it.

 


End file.
